


Shirt

by TiredSoul



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationship, Prompt Fic, implied sexual relationship, oops i made a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSoul/pseuds/TiredSoul
Summary: Prompts: "Are you wearing my shirt?" And 'Imagine Person A of your OTP wearing Person B's clothes'





	Shirt

He woke before she did. He smiled down at her as she snuggled into the blankets, and he left the bed, and their room.

Odd, that. She was usually up before him, although, they HAD done some... exhausting work. His cheeks turned red as lewd thoughts entered his mind. He swallowed them down and grabbed his sketch book, knowing he wouldn't get those thoughts out of his head, not until he got them onto paper.

Not like she'd mind. Only she would see the sketches, anyway. He didn't like showing off his private sketches anyway. Those were far too intimate for others.

A soft chuckle left his lips as he gathered up his art supplies and headed for the table. Dropping the supplies onto the table, and himself into a chair, he began to work.

Thirty minutes later, he heard the bedroom door open, causing him to glance up from his sketching. He heard her tiny footsteps and chuckled, glancing up. When he did, his eyes widened.

There she stood, tiny little Alix, in his shirt. His gaze moved from his shirt to her face, where she smirked lightly. 

"Are you wearing my shirt?" He asked her, despite already knowing.

"Of course I am." She chuckled, running a hand through her pink bedhead. "You gonna come back to bed, Nath?" She asked softly, and his eyes hooded as he jumped up and nodded. She laughed and dashed for the room, but not before he managed to grab her around the waist. He hefted her up into his arms and over his shoulder, causing her to laugh as they entered the bedroom and closed the door.

They wouldn't be heard of until much later.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops i did it again


End file.
